Everytime We Touch
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Every touch was more important to her now that her sight was gone... every kiss, every caress, every whispered word.... and to think, she had almost lost him.... Another outtake from JO. May add to JO. Song is Everytime We Touch by Cascada.


**Everytime We Touch**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Every touch was more important to her now that her sight was gone... every kiss, every caress, every whispered word.... and to think, she had almost lost him.... Another outtake from _JO_. May add to _JO_. Song is _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada.**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

The soft, feather-light kisses awoke her, and she reached up, running her fingers gently over his features, feeling his lips press gentle, sleepy kisses to her fingertips. A small smile dashed over her face, and she snuggled close, feeling his arms encircle her waist and pull her closer. She nuzzled into him, resting her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat loud and strong in her ear.

Every touch was more important to her now that her sight was gone.... every kiss, every caress, every whispered word..... and to think, she had almost lost him.....

She shuddered, not wanting to relive those four days. The last thing she needed to do now was remember the past, especially when they would be leaving for Shiz in a few short hours' time. Her fingers found the tattoos on his chest, and out of habit, she traced them slowly. The feel of his lips on her scalp didn't deter her any, yet she snuggled closer. He was still asleep, and would be for the next couple hours; it was only four a.m.; they didn't have to leave until nine, and then it would be a ten day trip to Shiz. So they had a whole week and a half to spend in bed together, but for some reason, this morning was precious; perhaps it was because it would be the last morning they would spend in _their _bed in _their _room in _their_ wing of Kiamo Ko- at least for a while.

As she snuggled closer to him, she couldn't help reflecting on the last five or so years. Nothing separated them, not fear, not cloth, not distance, not even birth countries now. Since they'd been married, they'd shared a bed, shared a dinner table, a sofa, a bathtub.... they did all the things couples did, including the arguments and jealousy. But they always worked through it, and they always forgave each other by the time they went to bed, making good use of the phrase, "never go to bed angry."

He looked at her like a human being, treated her like a princess (no pun intended), and loved her deeply. And with her sight now gone, he became her world even more so than before; he was her angel, her gatekeeper, her protector and lover and..... he was everything he insisted he wasn't, and more than once, Elphaba had to remind him that they were together in this, that it wasn't his fault, that her accident was an accident, nothing more or less.

_"I don't want a knight in shining armor. I want a prince. A beautiful prince, with diamond tattoos and hazel eyes. And a smile that lights up a room. I want a prince with...with his own unique scent. A scent I love. And...and strong arms that wrap around me at night when we're in bed and pull me to him. I....I want a prince whose...whose hands are rough and strong from work, whose....whose fingers know every curve of my body, whose....whose lips are soft and pink and taste like coffee....I want a prince whose body knows mine inside and out, knows....every area of my body, every crevice and hill....who.....who knows exactly what to do to bring me ultimate pleasure.....I could never be happy with a knight, Yero. Never. But I'm happy with you. You, Yero. And you are not a screwup. My beautiful husband, you're nothing but absolutely perfect."_

She'd been right, that night. He knew it, she knew it. And he was just starting to accept it. She couldn't fault him, she understood.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

Sighing, she laid her head on his chest, willing herself to return to sleep, as his arms tightened around her and his heart pounded in her ear. However sleep wouldn't come. It evaded her like the memories of her childhood, the memories of her mother, and she sat up, silently climbing out of bed so as not to disturb him. When her feet gently touched the cold floor, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly stood, going to the window. Perching on the sill, she turned her face to the cool air coming through the open window, and let her senses take over. With her sight gone, those of smell, touch and taste were louder, keener. Her hearing was particularly sharp. Quickly, she turned, hearing the sound of her husband tossing and turning in their bed. A small smile came to her face, and she listened, finally hearing his even breathing once again. Like she herself, Yero had a difficult time sleeping without her in his arms.

Especially since the accident.

He kept a closer watch on her, stayed closer to her, helped her when she needed it, and even when she didn't. There were times when she found it annoying, but most of the time, she welcomed it with open arms. He loved her and protected her, and when he made love to her, he was as gentle as a man could be. With her eyes now dead to everything around her, her fingers had become what her eyes no longer were- her sight.

And when he made love to her, she ran her hands over his body, skimming them over his skin, tracing his features. And Yero would close his eyes as well when they made love- so instead of sight, they'd make love by touch. And it was all the more precious, sacred. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she remembered the previous night. After dinner, they'd gone horseback riding in the moonlight, then laid in the meadow as Fiyero pointed out the constellations to her and told her the stories about each one.

Laying in the meadow, curled on his chest, with his heart in one ear and his voice in the other, with his fingers running through her hair, with the feel of his strong, sturdy arms around her, she'd felt safe; and even though she couldn't see the constellations, in her mind, they were the brightest stars. When they'd returned to the castle, he'd scooped her into his arms, carried her to their room, locked the door, and then made passionate, tender, wild love to her in front of the fire, as the stars fell to earth outside. He'd reminded her that she wasn't the young, frightened, lonely fourteen-year-old girl who'd come to the Vinkus years earlier as his bride; she was a woman, a strong, passionate, independent woman of eighteen, who had captured his heart the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

Slowly, she returned to the bed, and sat down on her side, turned towards him. Gently, she reached out to tenderly run her fingers over his features. They trailed over the diamonds on his chest, and after a moment, she lay next to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his tattoos. Slowly, she moved the kisses up his neck, until she pressed her lips to the spot beneath his ear. He sighed in contentment, and pulled her closer. Lovingly, she kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, chin, before pressing her lips against his.

At first, he gently tried to push her away, before allowing the kiss to happen. When he did back up, his eyes opened, and he stared into her face.

"Dove? Shouldn't you be-"

"Couldn't sleep, Yero. I keep thinking about Shiz." He nodded, and sat up against the headboard, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair.

"It'll be fine, love. We'll be okay." He whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

"But what if we aren't? What if I can't keep up with the schoolwork? Or my classes?"

"You'll be fine love. You've surpassed me in all our studies."

"Except for archery. And I couldn't do that even when I had my sight." She replied. He chuckled softly.

"You did fine. And you'll do fine at Shiz. You'll graduate valedictorian of our class, I know it." She shook her head, but accepted his praise, feeling warmth flow throughout her body.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll never leave me, will you?"

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Where did you get that idea, Dove?"

She shrugged.

"I'm just.... I'm afraid you'll get sick of taking care of an invalid." She whispered, fear in her voice. He sighed, the words he'd spoken three years earlier back to haunt him.

"Dove, you're not an invalid. You're strong. Beautiful. You just need a little help sometimes. You're a wonderful Crown Princess, and you'll be a wonderful queen someday. When we're ready to take the throne." She pulled away, gathering her knees to her chest.

"They won't want a blind woman to be queen, whether she's their Crown Princess or not. It doesn't matter." Silent, he sat next to her, taking her shoulders gently.

"Sweetheart, they love you. They all do. The Vinkus wouldn't be the same without you. Kiamo Ko wouldn't be the same without you. This family.... _I _wouldn't be the same without you."

Slowly, she turned towards him.

"What?"

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

He looked at her.

"I wouldn't be the same without you. You make my life complete, Dove. I was nothing before I met you. Just a... a spoiled prince who didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. But that all changed when I met you. I need you. I'm not complete when you're not with me. I'm lost without you."

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"I'm lost without you." She whispered, reaching up and brushing the tears off his cheeks. Gently, he pressed his forehead against hers, before capturing her in a tender kiss. Her arms went around his neck, and he pulled her close, holding her against him. As her fingers tangled in his hair, she stole loving kisses, a smile on her face as she felt the static pass between them. "Yero-" Her sentence went unfinshed as he cositively lay her back against the blankets.....

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

Loving was never sweeter than that night. They took it slowly, gently, making sure they filled each other, making sure they met each other's needs fully. Their loving had always been gentle, but tonight, with their emotions strung tighter than guitar strings, they took their time, going slowly. As they cried out to each other in escasty, their souls becoming one, Elphaba understood exactly what it meant to fall helplessly, hopelessly, absolutely in love with someone.

It wasn't just their hearts and souls that were important.

Every touch was more important to her now that her sight was gone.... every kiss, every caress, every whispered word..... and to think, she had almost lost him.....

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side. _


End file.
